


Связующий компонент

by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Драко с лёгкостью принимает третьего в их с Седриком отношения. Однако,быть втроёмоказывается сложнее, чем он думал.
Relationships: Darco Malfoy/Harry Potter/ Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/ Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Связующий компонент

Их отношения были _приятными_ и Драко не смог бы отрицать это, даже если бы сильно захотел. Чувственными, нежными, открытыми.

Ему всегда казалось, что между ним и Седриком не осталось никаких тайн, а потом Диггори признался в чувствах к Поттеру. Тогда внутри у Драко что-то перевернулось — вот теперь они были по-настоящему, абсолютно открытыми друг с другом.

Что ж, это можно было принять. Это можно было и принять, и понять, и Малфою это далось настолько легко, что он предпочел бы не задумываться лишний раз о том, _почему_.

Поттер оказался не таким невыносимым, каким был в школьные годы, и даже не таким гордым и наглым, каким казался Драко в Министерстве каждый раз, когда им приходилось пересекаться. Малфой любил Седрика и доверял ему, поэтому никогда не был против их с Гарри свиданий, поцелуев у него на виду, прикосновений, которые они делили. Он _возбуждался_ , пропитываясь истомой от рассказов о том, какой Поттер в постели, пока Седрик вдавливал его в матрас, двигая бедрами быстрее и быстрее и доводя его до оргазма./p>

Драко принимал это всё и наслаждался, но только одна мысль никогда не покидала его сознание, пульсируя неотвеченным вопросом у него в голове. Вопросом, который они не раз поднимали с Диггори — окажется ли и он в постели с Поттером.

С Гарри Поттером с его безумной магией, которая бурлила в нем и казалась практически осязаемой, пока он целовал Драко, прижимая его к себе сильнее и ближе. Его горячий язык вылизывал изнутри, а руки всё пытались забраться под рубашку. Поттер промычал в поцелуй, когда Малфой потянулся к ремню его брюк, чтобы расстегнуть их наконец и…

— Боже, Драко, я так хочу тебя, — горячо выдохнул Гарри ему в ухо, возясь с пуговицами его рубашки.

И Драко замер. Уперся лбом в плечо Поттера, переводя дыхание и теперь касаясь руками его груди. Желание недовольно рычало в нем, как зверь, наматывающий круги по клетке.

_Ты хочешь его. Хочешь его настолько сильно, что зубы сводит. Посмотри на него — эта похоть в его глазах, эти его прикосновения и движения бёдер. Это ведь так просто — решиться, и в этот раз всё зайдет намного дальше поцелуев или пошлой дрочки на диване твоей квартиры. Отдайся этому чувству, испытай на себе опыт Седрика, раздели наконец его на троих. Подумай только, как все изменится._

Вот только Малфой не привык делиться, до сих пор не привык. Его сердце бешено билось в груди, пока Поттер нежно поглаживал его спину и плечи. _Ну конечно_. Добрый и понимающий Поттер — и как только ему удавалось сочетать в себе похоть и необузданное желание, но уже через секунду — так понимающе прикасаться, давая в очередной раз понять, что он не торопит, что всё в порядке?

Переступить этот порог сейчас и позволить Поттеру то, чего ему — _им обоим_ , на самом деле — так хочется, дать ему _овладеть_ — телом, ситуацией, его чувствами — означало наконец-то сделать это не отношениями Седрика и Гарри _и_ отношениями Седрика и Драко, а объединить их в одно целое. Это было похоже на зелье: всего один связующий компонент, и смесь наконец-то начнет действовать. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что это не окажется чертовым ядом.

— Поттер, я… Блять, что же ты со мной делаешь. Мерлин, я..я не могу, — слова прерывались рваными вдохами. Напряжение, смешанное с возбуждением отдавалось в дрожащих руках, которыми он теперь водил по груди Поттера, ощущая жар его тела и учащенное дыхание. Он поднял голову и теперь уперся в лоб Поттера своим — зеленые глаза блестели желанием, каким бы собранным он не выглядел.

Руки Драко потянулись наверх и обняли Гарри за шею, большими пальцами поглаживая его челюсть.

— Ты просто невыносимый, Поттер, и я бы…

Оба вздрогнули, когда раздался стук. Не выпуская Драко из объятий, Поттер развернулся к двери — свечение охранных чар сформировалось в силуэт Седрика, стоявшего, прислонившись к стене. В груди у Драко растеклась тревога, но вместе с тем — приятное предвкушение. Он ведь знал, что Диггори будет здесь, поэтому и сам заявился к Поттеру, чтобы провести вечер вместе. Но все-таки, что-то не отпускало его.

Малфой выбрался из объятий Гарри, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, и отошел к окну.

— Открой ему? — больше как вопрос.

В квартире темно, потому что они так и не зажгли свет — всего лишь настольную ламп — но когда входная дверь открывается и на пороге оказывается Седрик, вокруг него все словно отливает теплым свечением.

Он определенно слегка (слегка?) пьян после этой своей встречи в пабе. Пальто распахнуто, теплый шарф намотан неаккуратно, на лице улыбка. Диггори все ещё носил цвета факультета. 

Он проходит в квартиру, закрывая за собой дверь взмахом палочки. Снимает пальто, скидывая его прямо на пол, и идет прямо на Гарри, заставляя того пятиться назад, пока он не упирается в диван. Он до сих пор не заметил Драко.

— Скучал по мне, Поттер? — спрашивает он, прильнув к Гарри и водя по его бокам длинными пальцами, — Выглядишь так, словно я тебя с кровати выдернул. С удовольствием верну обратно.

И он был прав. Волосы Поттера в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно, рубашка выправлена из расстегнутых брюк, блеск в глазах и румянец, боже, этот его чертов румянец. Сам же Поттер улыбался в поцелуй, в который Седрик втянул его, но казался немного напряженным — неужели из-за того, что Малфой наблюдал за ними?

Возбуждение снова дало о себе знать и мурашки прошли по спине Драко. Он смотрел, как Диггори кладет руку Гарри себе на пах, как подается бедрами вперед. Влажные звуки их поцелуя и то, как они мычали от удовольствия, явно наслаждаясь друг другом, разносились по квартире и отдавались тянущим чувством внизу живота, так что Драко пришлось запустить руку в собственные расстегнутые брюки и поправить стоящий член. Мерлин, эти двое были невероятными.

Седрик наклонился, теперь целуя шею Поттера, и только тогда он поднял глаза и увидел Малфоя, стоящего у окна. У Драко перехватило дыхание, но Диггори не сказал ни слова — только хитро улыбнулся и затем провел по шее Гарри языком, все так же смотря в глаза.

— Так я помешал вам? — прошептал Диггори на ухо Гарри, отчего тот слегка повернулся, так же смотря на Драко, — Неужели он готов?

От того, как развратно звучал его голос, Драко пришлось схватиться одной рукой за подоконник. Теперь уже он не мог остановиться — рука, которая так и осталась на члене, теперь начала медленно его поглаживать и, боже, как же это было приятно.

Диггори знал о внутренних метаниях Малфоя и, конечно, никто не собирался его ни к чему принуждать. Обратной стороной медали было то, что теперь Драко стоял и дрочил себе, тяжело дыша и закусывая губу, наблюдая за тем как _оба его любовника_ раздевали друг друга, как Седрик медленно уложил Гарри на диван, покрывале его тело поцелуями, и как Поттер выгибал спину, пока Седрик растягивал его.

Не останавливая движений, Диггори поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Драко. Тот перестал мастурбировать и теперь просто смотрел, отдаваясь приятно ноющему чувству в паху.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как я трахну его? — спросил Диггори, и Малфой встретился взглядом с Поттером, который теперь тоже смотрел на него.

Драко хватило только на то, чтобы сдержано кивнуть, хотя изнутри его разрывало желание оказаться между двумя парнями. _Не сейчас_.

— Я буду сверху, — услышал он Гарри, и они перевернулись.

Драко смотрел на то, с какой нежностью Диггори оглаживает его тело — ребра, живот, грудь, и как слегка сжимает соски. Поттер перекинул через него одну ногу и поерзал, а потом издал тихий протяжный стон, перемешавшийся с шипением Седрика.

— Ммм, какой же ты горячий, — и Драко вело от того, с каким наслаждением Диггори говорил это. 

Он знал этот тон — тон, который он сам не раз слышал в их постели. Седрик двинулся вверх и Гарри замычал, подаваясь навстречу. Его член терся о живот Диггори и Малфой не мог перестать отслеживать каждое их движение — зрелище было почти гипнотическим. Он чувствовал, как их магия переплетается и сгущается вокруг. Поттер отвлекся от Седрика и окинул взглядом Малфоя с ног до головы, останавливаясь на его руке, ласкающей член. На его лице была блаженная улыбка.

Толкаясь в кулак, Малфой не сводил взгляда с Поттера, который теперь смотрел на него, не отрываясь, насаживаясь на член Диггори, постанывающего под ним “ _Мерлин, Гарри_ ” и “ _Вот так...как же хорошо ты принимаешь меня._ ”

Между Драко с Поттером тем временем происходил скорее безмолвный диалог.

_Это мог бы быть ты, Малфой. Или ты хочешь быть снизу? Я бы растягивал тебя так долго, что ты стал бы умолять, а потом вошел бы в твою задницу медленно, заставляя тебя стонать и просить еще, сильнее и быстрее. Или ты тоже хотел бы быть сверху? Вы же с Седриком не пробовали, да? Я бы так же оседлал тебя. Или ты бы взял меня со спины и смотрел, как твой собственный член исчезает в моей тесноте, пока я отсасываю твоему — нашему — парню?_

Его движения ускорялись — _еще, еще, всего пара толчков_ — и глаза были готовы закатиться от наслаждения. Диггори так же ускорился, но эти оба даже не думали останавливаться. Драко сжал член у основания, не давая волне оргазма окатить его. Хотелось еще посмотреть, проникнуться этим нарастающим чувством, _насладиться_.

— Скажи, что он смотрит, Гарри, — голос Седрика был хриплый, но достаточно громкий, чтобы Малфой слышал его, — Смотрит и не может оторвать взгляд. Давай, кончи для нас Поттер. Давай покажем ему, как может быть _хорошо втроем_.

Он не прерывал толчков, когда его рука замахнулась, чтобы звонко шлепнуть Поттера по заднице. Гарри застонал _так_ чувственно и гортанно, что у Драко чуть не снесло крышу. Его член заныл и дернулся, желание кончить вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля.

Их движения вдруг стали совсем хаотичными, Гарри поднимался и опускался все сильнее и быстрее, пока Диггори толкался в него, мыча сквозь сжатые зубы. Драко видел, как его пальцы вжимались в бедра Поттера, и хотел быть частью этого прямо сейчас. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая и словно пропитываясь стонами, влажными звуками поцелуев, которые все еще удавалось разделять Седрик с Гарри, и шлепками голых тел друг о друга. Всего один раз, он всего один раз толкнулся бедрами, а потом словно сорвался.

Драко преодолел расстояние к дивану в секунду.

— Вы, чертовы безумные … ублюдки, но я не хочу отличаться от вас ни капли, — прошипел он, запуская пальцы во влажные волосы Поттера и заставляя немного запрокинуть голову, отчего тот только пошло и широко улыбнулся.

Драко знал, как это выглядело. Он знал, что Диггори был фактически прямо под ним, и мог точно представить, _что_ тот видит — как Малфой тянет Поттера за волосы, как заставляет его приоткрыть рот шире, как одним движением толкается в него сразу наполовину.

Они застонали почти синхронно. Драко слышал, как тяжело дышал Седрик под ним, трахая Поттера, и вместе с вибрациями, которые он чувствовал, когда Гарри мычал, втягивая щеки, пока сосал его член, это сводило с ума. Он направлял рукой голову Поттера, толкаясь в его рот сильнее, и понимал, что ему хватит еще всего пары движений.

В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, а перед глазами уже плясали темные круги. Это ощущалось так по-разному — горячо, влажно, слишком открыто и честно. Наконец-то, вот оно — их собственное зелье, полноценное и однородное.

В какой-то момент они наконец-то нашли общий ритм, и когда Драко заметил, как Диггори потянулся, к члену Поттера, то застонал, откидывая голову назад. Оргазм окатил его и коленки почти подкосились — он вовремя ухватился за спинку дивана. Он кончал в рот Поттера, который так же постанывал, слегка подрагивая — его рот приоткрылся и сперма Драко стекала по его подбородку, капая на живот Диггори. Блядский Годрик, они ведь даже кончили почти одновременно. И если так у них проходил каждый раз, то, боже, _сколько_ же он уже упустил.

Драко провел пальцем по губам Поттера, когда тот сглотнул, а потом на ватных ногах опустился прямо на пол, чтобы его лицо было на уровне с Седриком. Диггори приподнялся на локтях и повернулся к нему, тяжело дыша. Не хотелось ничего спрашивать или уточнять. Драко поднял взгляд на Поттера, который все еще переводил дыхание и медленно поглаживал Диггори по животу. Не нужно было слов, чтобы понять, что теперь все будет по-другому.

— Поцелуй меня, — просто попросил Седрик.

И разве мог Малфой ему отказать?


End file.
